<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chasing after by whisperedkisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426920">chasing after</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedkisses/pseuds/whisperedkisses'>whisperedkisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>odd jobs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kaientai - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Smut, comrades to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedkisses/pseuds/whisperedkisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after years in the joui war and years in the kaientai, you and sakamoto tatsuma get some time alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakamoto Tatsuma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>odd jobs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chasing after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I have to say, this view of your backside is pretty nice!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you stop trying to get in my pants long enough to get back to the port, you horny moron!?” You shout over your shoulder in exasperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, you’re so mean, [N/N]!” </span>
  <em>Fucking Sakamoto still can’t get my GODDAMN NAME RIGHT—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This isn't the time to be laughing! And that's not my name!" You vault a mailbox and somehow manage to land on your feet. A clear alleyway just ahead catches your eye, and you make a beeline for it as furious shouting resounds far behind you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sharply turn the corner and push yourself off the wall to keep momentum, but Sakamoto is clearly not as dextrous. A loud thud echoes behind you and you have to lean back as you skid to a stop to keep from falling over. Sakamoto has, predictably, faceplanted into the brick with a loud groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on!" You grab his hand and yank him along, practically dragging him to the other side of the alley. The docking bay is in sight now, the red roof of the Kairinmaru just barely visible over the surrounding buildings, and you pick up the pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aha, [N/N], your nails are digging into my skin," He calls, still laughing, and you grip even harder just to get him to shut up. The two of you dart across the road towards the ship to the tune of even more yelling and brandishing of swords. </span>
  <em>Thank God it's just the Shinsengumi,</em>
  <span> you think bitterly, </span>
  <em>otherwise we'd have been blown into next week by now!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sakamoto! You gotta call Mutsu, like right now!" You shout, doing the utmost to avoid getting hit by some stray vehicle as you near the port metre by metre. You glance over your shoulder to see Sakamoto pawing at his jacket like an absolute dunce, and your heart drops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I dropped my phone!" He laughs deeply, without a care in the world, as if the two of you aren’t just about to be torn limb from limb by a bunch of rabid cops. “And my gun, too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about that distress beacon she gave you?" You have to turn and tug him towards you with both hands to avoid letting him trample a frolicking child, and as his body slams into yours he lets out a startled cry. The look on his face says that he doesn’t have the beacon either, and you want to kick him so bad that your calves twitch. There’ll be time for that later, though. A look past his shoulder reveals your rapidly approaching pursuers and you pull him along again, your feet aching and chests heaving with exertion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, she'll see us coming!" He's laughing again, and you respond with an angry grunt. Mutsu is smart. She probably </span>
  <em>would</em>
  <span> see you coming, which was a relieving thought, but you are too fucking pissed at Sakamoto right now to care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can't resist the urge to growl at him. "When we get back, I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!" He just laughs even louder. You dig your nails into his hand again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, when the two of you barrel through the entrance to the docking bay, the ship’s ramp is already down, and the rumble of the engine is audible even from outside the gate. You make a mental note to prostrate yourself before Mutsu like a goddess when you see her. The two of you manage to slide onto the ship just as the ramp starts to lift and the thrusters begin to flare up for takeoff. Sakamoto skids to a stop with an audible squeal of his shoes, cutting his arms out to the sides in a ‘safe’ gesture. Your crewmates welcome you with pained expressions, and you just know that they’re all wincing at the prospect of having to explain to Mutsu exactly what happened out there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto comes up behind you and lets his head fall to your shoulder as he pants. “I told you we’d make it!” He tries to hug you but you kick him in the shin with the heel of your boot. “Hey!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of that would have happened if you didn’t start </span>
  <em>shooting </em>
  <span>at our <em>fucking </em></span>
  <span><em>customers!</em>” </span>
  <span>You round on him as he buckles, holding his leg. The crew members who were waiting for you in the loading area have started to wander elsewhere, not wanting to stick around to see you ream out the captain(again). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aha, but they were acting really suspicious. . .” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares, Sakamoto!? All we had to do was hand off the goods! We didn’t even get the money!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I don’t like it when you talk like that,” He pouted, and you had to suppress the urge to kick him again. </span>
  <span><em>Sakamoto is either an idiot or a masochist, or both</em>. </span>
  <span>“Call me Tatsuma again, like you did in the war!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you whatever I damn well please when I’m pissed, thank you very much!” Crossing your arms over your chest, you sighed, still full of adrenaline from your brush with the cops. Sakamoto got you into scrapes with them so often that it might as well be part of your job description at this point. The next time he fucked up like that, you’d hike it to the nearest tattoo shop and get ‘all Shinsengumi are bastards’ tattooed on your forehead just for posterity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got out fine! Everything’s fine!” He laughed, standing to his full height and putting his hands on his hips. Tall, stupid, and handsome. . .unfortunately, just your type. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mutsu is going to be livid.” You mutter, averting your eyes to avoid thinking about him in a further positive context. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, everything is less fine!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You catch yourself cracking a smile at that, and there’s no way Sakamoto didn’t notice, because he’s looking at you over the top of his glasses like a smug cat. You turn on your heel to head to the bridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha, acting all icy, huh?” He calls after you, and you just know he’s staring at your ass again. “Lucky for you, that turns me on!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut </span>
  <em>up</em>
  <span>, Tatsuma!” You bark, not even noticing the easy way his first name slips from your lips. </span>
  <em>How long has it been since I’ve called him that? </em>
  <span>The word feels kind of warm on your lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He catches up with you in an instant, trying and failing to drape an arm around your shoulder. “Ahaha, you said it!” You bat his hand away with a grunt but he goes for your waist instead, slinging his arm over your hip and pulling you into his side. He catches your arm before you can elbow him and spins you so that you’re backed against the wall, and he’s so much taller than you that he has to crane his neck just to look you in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, Sakamoto?” The edge of a growl is hardly concealed in your tone as you stare him down. </span>
  <em>Or am I staring him up?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come back to my place,” He grins at you in that stupid way you’re all-too-familiar with. It’s the way he smiles at you when he’s trying to be serious, and failing miserably. "We haven't had alone time in a while!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’d had </span>
  <span>one</span>
  <span> goddamn fling way back when— a night where the two of you thought death awaited just the morning after, and decided to take comfort in each other before dying valiantly in battle. And to this day, you still had to resist the pull of his idiotic behaviour coupled with a handsome face. Every time you saw him, you had to bundle up all your confusing, infuriating feelings and shove them somewhere deep down inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously, neither of you died. It’s amazing that Sakamoto hasn’t gotten himself killed out of sheer stupidity, but that’s kinda what makes him so attractive to you. Stupid makes a good fuck, as they say, and Tatsuma has stupidity in abundance. But the part of you that’s still madly in love with him has long been filed deep down in the dusty, abandoned annexes of your heart. Now you were just pissed. And kind of horny. But mostly pissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you let that go?!” You force yourself to look him in the eye, fists clenching as you steel your own heart. “We had </span>
  <span>one</span>
  <span> night together, and that was such a long time ago! We’ve both moved on, Tatsuma,” You let yourself say his name again. Maybe it’d get the message through faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t moved on,” He says, and there’s no laughter, no stupidity in his voice. His hand comes up beside your head to lean against the wall. You know he wants to kiss you. You almost want him to— no, you </span>
  <span>really</span>
  <span> want him to, because he’s so tall and he’s so handsome and </span>
  <em>fuck I’m still in love aren’t I—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain!” You turn so fast your jaw knocks against the wall and you wince. Sakamoto steps back, seemingly a little irked, and such an emotion is so rare to see in him that you hardly notice the implications of it. “Commander Mutsu is asking for you, sir!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aha, already? So strict,” He’s back to laughing again in an instant. The crewman you don’t recognize mercifully turns to leave, and you sag against the wall. Sakamoto stands still for a moment, and the silence pricks at your mind like a needle. You’ve absolutely no idea what to say now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither does he, apparently, because without another word he shoves his hands in his pockets and starts ambling down the corridor. You follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a startling noise in the dead of night, a knock at the door that makes you nearly jump out of your skin. The book you were reading topples to the bed as more knocks follow the first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are!” Even before you open the door you know it’s Tatsuma. You can practically hear the oncoming laughter trying to escape his stupid, perfect mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Sakamoto?” He pushes past you and into your quarters, flopping down on your bed with a loud ‘oomph’. “Hey!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came to see you!” He spreads his arms out like a starfish, picking up and examining your book before tossing it behind him. “Aaah, are those your pyjamas? You look so nice in tight leggings!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” You roll your eyes to hide the little flutter in your stomach you get from the compliment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, isn’t that obvious?” He props himself up and gives you a shit-eating grin. Your jaw almost drops in disbelief as you watch him take his sunglasses off and put them to the side. You couldn’t recall the last time he’d removed them. “I want to talk about before! We were in the middle of something fun!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you cut the shit for like two seconds, Sakamoto?” You groan, pinching the bridge of your nose. It’s becoming harder and harder to hide that you actually </span>
  <em>do</em>
  <span> want him, and he probably knows it. He’s only dense when he wants to be(which is most of the time) but he’s far more observant than he lets on. He pats the spot on the bed beside him, but you know you’d just be falling into a trap by sitting down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so mean,” He laughs, and you come to a stop in front of him, crossing your arms over your chest and trying your best to glare down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true. I’m a very kind person.” You glower at him, but he’s still smiling like an idiot, and the sight almost makes your heart soften. Almost. “To everyone but you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aha, you keep me on my toes! That’s why we’re such good partners!” He stretches his arms out above his head and flops over again. You knock your foot against his, but he just laughs at you. “Come lie down with me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance, Tatsuma. I’m not gonna fuck you again, so quit trying.” </span>
  <em>That’s just a blatant lie. So I’m a liar now, as well as a criminal.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oho? But I recall last time it was me doing the fucking,” He calls in a sing-song voice. You almost start to think back on the memory but stop yourself before you can succumb to it. It’s a battle of willpower, and unfortunately the opponent is your own mind. You grunt in annoyance but still step closer until your knees knock against his. He sits up, leaning casually on his hands, and you hate how good he looks when he’s just lounging around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so hellbent on this? You never show interest in me before now, and then suddenly for the past month it’s all, ‘[F/N], I’ll die without you, please fuck me!’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said I’d die without you—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You literally said that yesterday.” You fix him with another glare, but he doesn’t seem to notice. He reaches out to try and grab the front of your shirt and you swat him away. “And you still haven’t answered the question. What’s this really about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I wonder. . .” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Tatsuma."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen. You don't look irritated at him anymore, just kind of sad, and his smile wanes. "[F/N]?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand what's going on with you," You grip your upper arm and force yourself not to look away from his eyes. </span>
  <em>He really has such nice eyes. </em>
  <span>"The flirting doesn't really bother me, you know that. I just wanna know what’s going on up here,” You poke his forehead, and he reaches up to grab your wrist, but he doesn’t make any move to pull you down or push you away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you believe me, even if I did tell you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your brow furrows in confusion. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I told you the truth. I tried telling you earlier, and you didn’t believe me.” All of the laughter and amusement is gone from his expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still haven’t moved on,” He grips your wrist tighter. “I never did. And it’s so much easier to just try and get you back in my bed than to tell you that I’m in love with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re speechless. Your mouth opens and closes a few times like a gaping fish, and Tatsuma waits a moment before deducing that you're not gonna say anything, that you probably physically </span>
  <span>can't.</span>
  <span> Your brain's ping is at dial-up levels of slow. "You're. . .?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." He pulls foward a little on your arm so you're standing between his legs, and he sits up straight. The look on his face says that he thinks this is a losing battle. You've never seen him look that sad before, even when friends were slain, even when you lost the war— he's trying to smile and his eyes just look so </span>
  <em>defeated. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tatsuma," Your voice cracks a bit on the first syllable, and you wince. "I want to believe you, I— I do, but please, don't tell me these things if they're not true. 'Cause I don't think I could take it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches up to brush his thumb over your cheek and cradle your face in his hand. He's so tall that you'd hardly need to lean down to kiss him. Before you can do it yourself, though, he's pulling you down, maneuvering you into his lap, kissing you like he really </span>
  <span>means </span>
  <span>it. His other hand rests on your lower back and you let out a shuddering sigh against his lips, draping your arms over his shoulders and letting him set the pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's slow and languid, his kiss, full of low heat and longing. For once you’re glad Tatsuma’s the kind of man who takes his sweet time with everything. His hand is snaking around the back of your shirt, and when his fingertips reach your skin you can’t help but roll your hips over his. He groans and lets go of your lips with a swipe of his tongue. Immediately you’re chasing after him again, kissing him breathlessly over and over, shivering in his hands when his fingers ghost over the sensitive small of your back. Everything feels hot, so </span>
  <em>fucking </em>
  <span>hot you’re burning inside, and you let him pull your shirt over your head, revelling in the cool rush of air travelling down your body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tatsuma is, predictably, delighted to find that you’ve no bra on beneath your sleep shirt. He’s ducking down to suck at your neck as he gives your breasts an appreciative squeeze. A bite at the junction of your shoulder has you moaning, keening into his hands, and then they’re travelling back down your back to grab your ass, pushing you down against his hardening cock. He groans into your skin and the sound makes you positively </span>
  <em>needy</em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re so pretty,” He coos, tongue laving over the bite on your neck. A hand comes up to tangle in your hair and tilt your head back even more to expose the skin of your throat. He licks his lips like he’s about to dig into a meal. “So pretty, and all mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tatsuma sucks at the base of your throat with an intensity that makes your thighs clench. He can feel it, what he’s doing to you, how much you want him— but Tatsuma is nothing if not a fucking tease in every aspect of life. Every touch of his lips to your neck is punctuated with a delicious roll of his hips up into yours. His hands clamp down over your thighs to keep you anchored in his lap, though even without them you’d have no desire to escape Tatsuma’s heated mouth over your skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forces your hips down again and releases a low groan that makes you swoon. “Hah, you feel so nice. . .” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tatsuma,” You breathe, pulling back to press a kiss to his lips. You tug at the lapels of his jacket with a small smile. “Take your clothes off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nips your bottom lip before pulling back with a half-smile, and as you slide off of his lap to stand and remove your own pants he watches you with a hungry look you’ve never seen in him before. He shrugs off his coat and tosses it in the corner of the room along with his scarf and shirt. He’s slower with the zipper of his slacks, giving you a shit-eating grin as he slides them down his legs, and the strain of his dick against the fabric of his boxer briefs immediately grabs your attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a split second they’re gone too, but before you even have the chance to admire his naked body he’s grabbing your hands and pulling you back into his lap for a searing kiss. His cock pressed against the front of your panties is hot and thick. Without breaking from your lips he lies back, bringing your knees to either side of his hips. Your lips make a wet popping sound as he pulls away from your mouth. “Ah, we’ve never done it this way before,” He says, resting one hand on your hipbone and the other behind his head. “You look so good on top of me. . .” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand presses into your hip and without a word you know that he wants your panties gone </span>
  <em>yesterday</em>
  <span><em>,</em> but you roll over his length with a slowness that nearly cracks his smug demeanour. Maybe another time you’d tease him enough to have him fuck you nice and rough, but not now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slide the panties down and off your legs and he’s immediately guiding you back over him, hands moving down your inner thighs fleetingly like a butterfly kiss. Before he has the chance to push himself inside of you you’re leaning down to his lips, grinding over him again and delighting in how warm he feels, allowing a breathless moan to pour against his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span><em>Shit</em>. . .”</span>
  <span> He hisses through clenched teeth. “Can I?” You nod and let him kiss you again, lazy and languid, like he’s trying to savour your taste. Slowly, slowly he sinks into you, fingers gripping a little too tight on your thighs, and you might’ve laughed at the sight if your mind weren’t so hazy from the feeling. What was left of coherent thought in your mind is quickly melting away in the face of Tatsuma’s slow, easy thrusts, and he looks best like this, you think, when he’s leisurely stroking your hips and licking into your mouth. He reaches up to thumb at your clit in lazy circles, and a moan of his name slips out before you can even think of stopping it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Tatsuma</em>,” </span>
  <span>Your breaths are airy and shallow against his lips. You’re the most addicting thing in the world, he thinks, and for once he’s glad to have quit smoking, if only to make room for an even better vice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel good?” He murmurs, and you expect him to be gloating when you pull back to look at his face. But he just looks dazed, blushing like he’s wine-drunk, and you can’t help but smile at the sight knowing that it’s </span>
  <span>you </span>
  <span>who made him like this. He pulls you down to suck at your neck again and you nearly whine as his teeth scrape over the flowering bruises on your throat. “Hah, you’re so— so fucking good—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-full,” You whimper, nearly collapsing on his chest as he meets you with a hard, deep thrust. “So full, Tatsuma. . .” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you're—" His head throws back against the pillows with a moan. You can feel the muscles of his chest clench beneath your fingers. You press a sloppy kiss to the base of his throat and take charge, quickening the pace of your hips just enough to throw Tatsuma over the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a broken moan of your name he comes, and the warmth of his release is so overwhelming that you almost come too just from the feeling. You lean back and brace your hands on his thighs, grinding over him slowly again and again until you feel his hips shudder and his fingers grip a little too tight on your skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s got a dreamy look in his eyes as he pulls out of you. A few beads of come still dot the head of his length, and you make sure to hold his gaze as you swipe them up and lap it off your fingers. He watches you with a tired fascination as you swirl your tongue over your finger, and you feel his half-hard cock twitch against you in response. You smile serenely and lean down to give a lasting kiss as you grind yourself over him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“[F/N],” He breathes, slinging an arm over your waist and pressing forward to lay an open-mouthed kiss on your jaw. You hum in response as he nudges your head to the side to ghost his mouth over the bruises on your throat. A lewd moan bubbles over your lips as you grind your aching clit over the length of his cock, and the pressure is starting to get to you, your thighs clenching around his hips. If he’s overstimulated by it he doesn’t say anything, because he’s too busy sinking his fingers into the skin of your hip and running the other hand up the nape of your neck to hold you close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tatsuma,” You moan, more of a whine than anything, and a familiar sensation of tingling heat starts to spread through you. Not a second later he grasps your hips with both hands and ruts up into you and you’re </span>
  <span>finished</span>
  <span>, absolutely decimated by the feeling of his body against you, hardly able to stifle the sounds spilling from your throat as he grinds you through your orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a last violent twitch of your thighs you roll onto the bed beside him with a sigh, and Tatsuma gives you no time to level your breathing before he’s kissing you again like he’s trying to bruise your mouth. He only breaks away when you’re both panting, the air too thick with the smell of sex but too thin for deep breaths. You lie back and stare at the ceiling for a long moment before either of you speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“[F/N]?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was— I— I don’t know what to say,” He laughs, running a hand through his already-messy hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you regret it already?” The biting, harsh words are out of your mouth before you can stop them, and you regret it immediately as Tatsuma cries out in protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” He snaps, sitting up and slamming both hands on either side of your head to suspend himself above you. His eyes are glazed over in a post-sex stupor, but he still looks so sincere, so unabashedly </span>
  <em>emotional </em>
  <span>that it shuts you up in an instant. “No, never! I could— I could never. . .” He swallows and lowers his voice just enough so that the words don’t reach outside the atmosphere between you. “You’re the only thing I’ll never regret.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tatsu—“ He doesn’t give you a chance to respond. He kisses you again, and again, and again, over and over until your already-sensitive lips are pink and chapped and taste of him. When he pulls away he doesn’t move, instead wrapping his arms around your shoulders and holding you tightly as if you might disappear if he let go. You close your eyes and rest your head against his chest. The beat of his heart is nearly frantic, but somehow it still soothes you. You call his name again, softer this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“[F/N],” He whispers into your hair as he presses a kiss to the crown of your head. “I know you don’t believe me. But I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since we ran into space after the war.” You feel a deep, nervous breath roll through his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tatsuma, I’m. . .” You pull back to look him in the eyes. His beautiful, enchanting blue eyes that make your heart flutter in excitement on the rare occasion you get to see them behind his glasses. “I’m the same, Tatsuma,” You offer him a weak smile. “I’ve been in love with you for who knows how long.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs deeply, the kind of laugh you’re so used to hearing from him, and somehow, even though you’ve heard it so many times, it’s the most beautiful sound to ever grace your ears. You sling your arms around his neck and place a kiss to his cheek, delighting in the soft blush adorning his freckled skin, and when you go back in to place another he turns his head and kisses you fully. Both of your lips have to be dry and cracked by now, but neither of you care. It feels too good, too poetically satisfying to stop, so you don’t. He kisses you until he’s run short of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then you go back in again for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>